Blade of Light
by Midnighter 13
Summary: Harry creates a new weapon, the Wizarding world won't know what hit it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in the dark workroom at the back of Olivander's shop. He had been working on this project all summer. After the Sirius Black incident (despite the fact that he was innocent) where Harry found himself at the mercy of another wizard, Harry decided to make himself a new weapon, one that wizards had never seen.

He had considered multiple weapon types, swords, axes, spears, guns, grenades, brass knuckles, and even dangerous science fiction weapons like laser guns, plasma missiles, disrupter cannons, proton torpedoes, and the like. Unfortunately, Harry wanted something both dangerous to wizards, unexpected (which ruled out most medieval weapons) easily concealed, (which meant no rocket or torpedo launchers) and precise, (which meant no grenades) and capable of going without reloading or recharging, which ruled out guns, bows, and pretty much everything else he could think of.

He spent a few weeks deciding on what he wanted to make. Then he got to work. He paid Olivander to use the back workroom to create his weapon; after all he needed it to have a magical core to work at Hogwarts. He spent thousands of galleons on materials to practice on, and more than a few of those practice runs blew up in his face.

After a few hundred tries, he managed to get a basic prototype nearly functional.

With than done, he really got to work. He burned runes on the inside and outside of the shaft at precise angles. His dragon heart string phoenix feather core was encased in the center of the shaft. The upper end of the weapon was enchanted to never melt, and to contain the incredibly hot substance it would be holding.

He linked the weapon to his magical core, so only he could use the more active abilities that he put within the weapon's capabilities. Runes for summoning, so that he could retrieve it wandlessly, flying spells for so he could use it to escape if need be, adjusting the size of the blade with just a thought, only he could use those abilities.

Finally after nearly two months of work,

Tens of practice runs,

Hundreds of parchment drawings,

Thousands of galleons,

Millions of dreams,

Harry was ready to test his completed weapon.

Harry pressed a button on the shaft of his weapon and a hissing buzz filled the work room along with a green glow.

Harry looked down at his weapon and smiled, his light saber was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tested his new weapon extensively against curses, and hexes, jinxes, and charms. He blocked all of the energy based spells with ease thanks to the build in seer and reflex runes coupled together in new pattern.

The physical attacks he had more trouble with, while his light saber could cut through just about anything, it couldn't really stop the half melted pieces of debris from pelting him. The worst to stop however were grenades. If a grenade came at him he could cut in half no problem. The problem was that then a super hot blade of plasma would pass into a volatile high explosive. Stopping a grenade by blowing it up a few feet in front of you was not a good idea; Harry had the scars to prove it.

Still, Harry was confident that if he used his light saber in his right hand and wand in his left that he could handle most threats.

He practiced using blade and wand, each separate, and both together for a few weeks using the wards around Diagon Alley to hide his wand work.

Finally the summer came to an end, and Harry snuck into Kings Cross station, careful to avoid any ministry personnel who were still searching for him since Dumbledore declared him missing at the beginning of the summer.

Harry had decided that he had a god-father, so even if he couldn't live with him, he now had no reason to live with his hated relatives. He was lucky enough to avoid them at the station, and he had been living at the Leaky Cauldron all summer under the name Charles Evens.

During this time he got the idea for a new weapon, and talked Olivander into helping him make it.

Now, he used his invisibility cloak to get onto the train without anybody seeing him. His wand was in a holster on his arm; his light saber was in an invisible sheath on his him that was also charmed to be unnoticeable.

With his trunk shrunk and in his pocket, he was able to slip onto the Hogwarts Express without anyone being the wiser.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful except for Ron and Hermione badgering him about where he had been.

Harry replied that as far as they knew he might have been with his relatives the whole time. Ron shot back that as far as they knew his relatives might have killed him.

Hermione looked a bit shocked at this, but Harry paid it little mind. After explaining that he lived in Diagon Alley all summer under glamours and an alias, they calmed down.

Harry enjoyed the welcome feast, but found the lecture and demands by Dumbledore to know where he was all summer quite annoying.

He finally lost his temper and said "Sir, I have no intention of returning to the Dursleys unless I'm with Sirius, and then it would only be so I could _kill them_!"

When Dumbledore asked if he would really do such a thing, with eyes that looked horrified, Harry began listing all of the near death experiences that he had under the Dursley's roof.

When he was done with that he went on to every broken bone he had ever gotten and why, it was quite a list. After nearly half an hour listing broken bones Harry finally said "So you see sir, they have more than earned death, and I would personally love to be the one to administer justice for their crimes."

Before Dumbledore could react Harry stormed out of the headmaster's office.

When he went to bed that night, Harry resolved to keep his light saber secret unless he had no choice but to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked on in shock as Dumbledore called his name for the third time. Finally, when Hermione pushed him, Harry stood up and walked towards Dumbledore.

"Please tell me that this is not _another_ attempt to kill me." Harry said in a voice filled with disbelief. "I thought you only tried to kill me at the end of each year, why are you starting early this year?"

The Hall was filled with murmurs of incredulity.

"Surly you are not suggesting the Headmaster has placed you in life threatening situations?" said Bartimus Crouch.

Harry responded with bitter laughter. "Please, the Headbastard placed me on a doorstep in November, and assumed that my magic-phobic relatives would take me in instead of leaving me to die in the cold. Of course, he knew these particular relatives would abuse me and use me as a muggle house elf for ten years."

Gasps ran around the Hall and Madame Maxime looked horrified. Karkaroff, on the other hand, looked positively gleeful.

Harry continued, "When I was permitted back into the wizarding world the Headbastard made sure I kept receiving my allotted share of abuse from a certain greasy haired Death Eater." Snape turned purple and he went for his wand. McGonagall disarmed him.

"Of course then there were the frequent attempts on my life."

Dumbledore sent a silencing spell at Harry but Crouch blocked it.

Harry spoke to the entire Hall, "Let's see, first was the troll, it alone by rights should have killed me, then there was Quirril jinxing my broom in a Quidditch game nearly throwing me off, followed by Dumbledore sending me and two other first years through a series of deadly traps designed to be beaten by each of us with no thought as to stopping the actual criminal after the prize. That _has _to be criminal negligence on its own, more so because Quirril who was after the Stone, nearly strangled me to death."

"Harry be silent!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry continued on regardless.

"Second year, the bastard set me up to me murdered via Death Nibbler by allowing him to cast a potentially fatal spell at me, in a dueling club. For his annual end-of-year murder attempt, he set me up with a sixty foot Basilisk and a cursed diary. Of course, he was kind enough to let his phoenix come to my aid and help me fight for my life, but he could have used his phoenix to get me out of the damn place immediately."

Dumbledore sent a barrage of spells at Harry; all designed to silence or incapacitate Harry. Crouch, Madam Maxime, and Flitwick, blocked them all.

Harry's diatribe continued. "Then third year, he decided that not only did I have to be nearly kissed by Dementors five times, but I also had to go up against traitor and Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew. When I beat him with the help of my godfather Sirius Black, Dumbledore decided that I was not allowed to live with someone who would not abuse me, so he made sure that Sirius was still hunted. And now, he has decided to force me into a tournament that is potentially deadly all on its own. That does not take into account the deadly obstacles Dumbledore will certainly invent just for me."

Addressing Dumbledore directly he said, "So what's _this_ year's grand finale? Set me up on a blind date with Bellatrix Lestrange after breaking her and _all_ of the Death Eaters out of Azkaban?"

Neville paled at that statement.

Harry glared at Dumbledore who was now glaring back "Or maybe you were going to arrange for me to be kidnapped and tortured into the weapon you want during one of the tasks of this Magic Cursed tournament."

Harry snorted. "No, that would be to predictable, you want me beaten down, so you would have to turn the public against me, maybe send me to Azkaban for killing something that you frame me for at the end? I really don't care anymore. You try it Dumbledork, and I will commit a real murder, and you will be the victim. I'm tired of you trying to get me killed."

He then stalked into the back room, leaving the Great Hall silent in shock. Then the Hall exploded into talk all at once.

(A/N)

Not really SW orientated, however he will use his light saber in some of the tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

After flying through the first task with relative ease, literally, Harry was dreading the second task. Thanks to Neville, Harry had gotten Gillyweed and he knew that he could breathe long enough, what worried him was only being able to use silent magic underwater.

Harry thus waterproofed his light saber, and when the cannon went off dived into the lake with it in his hand.

Nearly freezing in a matter of seconds, Harry lit his light saber to give him light, heat, and a weapon that would be useable underwater.

While the steam it produced obscured his vision slightly, he preferred that to going into hypothermic shock before he got to his destination.

He swam near Fleur who was fighting some grindlelows, and he decided to help her out a bit. No harm in being chivalrous. He swam up behind her and swept up his blade, neatly decapitating three of the monsters.

As Fleur turned in shock, Harry's blade swept down in a half circle cutting away more of the creatures. The rest fled in mortal terror from the green blade.

Fleur nodded in thanks at Harry's intervention, and Harry gave her a nod and an 'after you' gesture. Fleur nodded back and they swam together down to the mervillage, where Fleur rescued her sister. Harry, seeing Cho, Ron and Hermione there, hesitated for a moment, and then cut Hermione free carefully with his light saber.

Fleur and Harry then proceeded to swim to the surface together, Harry's blade lighting the way.

A few seconds before they breached the surface, Harry deactivated his light saber and immediately Harry and Fleur began shivering. The four of them broke the water, and they climbed out of the lake to thunderous applause.

"Thank you for helping me with zee Grinzelows, I could not have continued without your help." Fleur said, kissing him on both cheeks.

Harry blushed a bit, and paled quickly when he saw Hermione's fake glare.

"No problem," Harry said "Happy to help out a fellow champion."

Fleur then whispered to him "What was that weapon that you used?"

Hermione then asked "What weapon? Harry I thought you could only use your wand."

Harry grinned. "I'll show you both near the greenhouses tonight, I want this kept as much of a secret as possible. Fleur you're welcome to bring your sister, but no one else please."

Fleur nodded and the two very smart and attractive girls nodded to one another.

When Cedric came up from the Lake with Cho, Harry started to wonder why Ron had been down there at all. Why would Ron of all people be what Krum missed the most?

When Krum finally resurfaced, he had no hostage and quickly began yelling at his headmaster.

Dumbledore came over to where Harry, Hermione, and the Delacours were sitting and in an overly loud voice he said

"Mr. Potter is there a reason why you rescued another champion's hostage and left your own to die?"

Harry gaped at him, and then answered angrily. "What the bloody hell are you talking about old man? I rescued my best friend, who was I supposed to rescue?

Dumbledore frowned a moment and then said "Why Mr. Weasley of course." As if it was common sense.

Harry blew up. "Why the hell would I want to rescue that traitorous backstabbing son of a bitch?" Harry yelled. "The bastard is as much of an enemy to me right now as Malfoy and his band of Death Nibblers. Why in HELL should I rescue him?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Forgiveness is a great virtue Mr. Potter." He said at last.

Harry snorted. Then why don't you forgive me for saying that you are a right bastard who can't tell the difference between hate and love, and doesn't have half a clue what he's doing, and is likely senile to boot!"

As Dumbledore's face went red Harry said "tut, tut, Headbastard, forgiveness is a virtue. Excuse me; I have people actually worth my time."

Harry turned away and walked with Hermione and the Delecours back to the castle without bothering to wait for his scores.

(A/N)

Yes, I finally have diverged from cannon in a serious way. While it was skipped, assume that Harry did not forgive Ron after the first task, Dumbledore did manage to keep his job, and Moody is still a Death Eater.


	5. Chapter 5

That night near the greenhouses Fleur, Hermione, and Harry met up and walked into the Forbidden Forest. Fleur set up a few anti dark creature wards, and then all three of them sat down on a couple of logs.

"Harry what is so special about this weapon you have?" Hermione asked with impatience.

Harry held a finger to his lips and cast a detection charm at both him, and the two girls. The two girls blanched when their robes glowed red.

Harry gave a grim smile and finited the listening spells on all three of their robes.

"Now that we don't have any unwanted listeners," Harry began only for Fleur to interrupt.

"How did you know there were listening charms on us?" she asked wide eyed.

Harry gave a humorless laugh. "Oh I figured that Dumbledork would try and listen in to anything I said to you in private. The bastard is nothing if not an information addict." Hermione looked scandalized

"His little Death Eater Snape and even my battles with Riddle are used as information gathering exercises for him. He just never _acts _on the information he has. He gets others to do the dirty work for him." Harry said viciously.

Hermione looked like she was going to protest, but she bit her tongue.

Harry continued. "See, because Dumbledork is an information addict, any time there is a meeting between people who are going to be talking about things that he doesn't know about, he practically _has_ to plant listening charms on them so that he can appear to be all knowing and wise."

Fleur was looking sick, but she was also nodding her head. To her this explanation made far too much sense.

Hermione on the other hand looked like she couldn't believe it.

Harry shrugged. "As long as we're careful it's not too hard to keep Dumbledore out of the loop. Just make sure you check yourself for listening and compulsion charms regularly and don't talk near paintings."

Fleur nodded and Hermione realized that Harry had a point. Thinking back over their last four years, Dumbledore had been using Harry as an information gathering tool against Voldemort almost constantly. 'What happens when Harry goes up against a wraith of Voldemort, I don't know let's try it' seemed to be Dumbledore's mentality.

Harry then shook himself. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about the stupidity and incompetence of Dumbledork."

"Yes" said Fleur, twisting to look at Harry more fully. "What was that green blade of light that you used in the lake? It heated the water and was quite useful."

Harry grinned. "That was my summer project. I spent all summer working on how to make one."

Hermione impatient said "Well what is it?"

Harry smiled and said "Have you ever seen Star Wars Hermione?"

Hermione nodded slowly, and then her eyes grew wide in comprehension. "No, you didn't, that's impossible." She whispered.

Fleur was looking slowly back and forth between the two. Harry was looking quite relaxed, and was even grinning at Hermione who looked to be in shock.

"So what is zis light zaber you are talking about?" Fleur asked impatiently.

Harry smiled. "Behold the weapon of a Jedi Knight" Harry said grandly pulling out his light saber handle.

Hermione looked at the metal shaft that was about thirty centimeters long in astonishment. Fleur did too but for a different reason.

"Zat is ze weapon you used in ze lake?" she said in disbelief.

Harry grinned and pressed the power button. The white blade of plasma, glowing green, appeared out of the handle with a snap his.

Fleur and Hermione gasped.

"Is it real?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes" Harry said proudly. "In fact it might even be superior to the ones in the movie. Only I can call the blade to me, and I can also use it like a very small weak broom in emergencies. I won't be able to maneuver very effectively, but I can at least fly up and forward to get away from an enemy."

Hermione suddenly got a greedy look in her eye. "Can I see the journal you used to make it?"

Harry laughed. "No book Hermione sorry. If you want one I'm going to have to teach you by hand."

Hermione looked aghast at the thought of an invention like this not being documented.

"Tell you what" Harry said "I'll teach you to make your own, and then you can write the book on how they are made."

Hermione looked eager to begin immediately.

"Arry," Fleur began slowly.

"You're welcome to join us Fleur, we are going to need as many friends skilled with these weapons as possible before long." Harry said quickly.

Fleur grinned and nodded.

"Wait, why?" Hermione said, losing her star struck eyes (she was dreaming about the book she would soon be writing) and focusing on Harry.

Harry frowned. "I have a feeling that Dumbledore is going to do something in this tournament to harm me. At the moment all I have that he doesn't know about is this light saber. If Fleur has one too, then that is two factors that Dumbledore doesn't know about, and thus can't control."

"Plus" Fleur said "These weapons will be unknowns to wizards like Dumbledore who don't know what they are capable of."

Harry grinned. "Fleur I don't think _you_ know what they are capable of.

He stood up and got into a defensive stance.

"Fire a stunner at me." Harry said confidently.

"What?" said Fleur confused.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

Fleur got up, drew her wand, and sent a silent stunner at Harry.

The green blade of the light saber spun and intercepted the beam of red light, deflecting it back at Fleur, narrowly missing her.

Fleur gasped.

Harry deactivated his light saber.

"The blade can cut through anything solid, but more importantly, it can deflect any pure energy spell. With the runes on the shaft, I could have chosen which eye to reflect your stunner into."

Fleur grinned.

"Arry I zink zis is ze start of a beautiful friendship."

Hermione smiled "I agree" she turned to Harry "Oh and Harry, I want forty percent of the royalties on my book."

"Twenty" Harry shot back

"Thirty five"

"Twenty five"

"Thirty"

"Done"

"Ach" Hermione pouted, "I'll get you back for that.

The three friends grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry taught both Hermione and Fleur how to build their light sabers over the next few weeks. Because Harry already knew how to do it, it was much faster to build the girl's light sabers than it was his own.

They completed them in three weeks, nearly two months before the third task, and while Harry and Fleur trained together for the final task in the tournament, Hermione was busy writing her book on light saber construction.

About a week after the girls completed their light sabers Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory sat down at the library table being shared by Hermione, Harry and Fleur.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Cedric asked.

Harry looked at both Hermione and Fleur, and when neither objected he said "Sure make yourselves at home."

Cedric and Victor became regulars at the table in the library which became known as the champions table.

Of course this completely ignored the fact that Hermione sat at the table as well, but you can't have everything.

The four champions became fast friends over the course of the few weeks before the third task was announced.

When Ludo Bagman revealed that the final task was a maze, the champions decided that they would work together and try and tie for the cup. Harry tried to exclude himself from the victory on the grounds that he was not actually a champion, but Victor overruled him.

"Harry, you vere the only von vat thought to use a broom in the vrst task, and you vere the von who rescued Fleur in the lake, you are as much of a champion as ve are." He said firmly.

Cedric nodded decisively next to him.

When Fleur also insisted, Harry gave in and agreed to take the cup with the other three.

Deciding that having two other friends with light sabers was a good thing, Harry told Victor and Cedric to meet Hermione, Fleur and him in an unused classroom one night.

The five of them met up in the unused classroom and then promptly moved to another one, thus avoiding the listening charms that Dumbledore had placed on the first room earlier that day.

"Ok so what's with all the cloak and dagger?" Cedric asked once they got into the second unused classroom.

Fleur and Hermione grimaced while Harry frowned.

"The secret we are about to reveal to you is one that Dumbledore has been trying to learn about all year."

Cedric frowned at that, obviously not liking where this was going.

"Because of this, he has been putting listening charms everywhere where we try and meet and on us. I'm sure at the moment he is listening to what I'm saying through a listening charm on one or both of you two."

Victor frowned. "Vat that is illegal no?" he said in confusion.

Harry snorted. "As if legalities ever applied to Dumbledore, here watch." So saying, Harry cast detection charms and then removed the three listening spells, one on Cedric, one on Victor, and a third on Hermione, again.

Cedric and Victor were more than a bit pissed at Dumbledore after that revelation.

Harry, Hermione and Fleur then revealed the secret of the light sabers and their capabilities.

Harry and Fleur even staged a demonstration where they dueled with the blades. Finally Hermione cast a tickling charm at Harry, who deflected it to Fleur, who deflected it back at Hermione. Hermione however managed to get her blade up fast enough to bounce the charm into Cedric.

The two other champions were gob smacked at the capabilities of these new weapons and immediately asked how and where they could buy them.

When they learned that Harry had invented them over the summer based off of a muggle movie, and had already managed to teach both Fleur and Hermione to make them they were even more shocked.

Cedric said "And you say you're not worthy to be a champion Harry? This alone is worth millions of galleons, far more than any tournament winnings. Hell, this is worth more than money, it could introduce a whole new level of magical combat."

Cedric was staring at Harry in awe. Victor was so stunned he was unable to speak.

Cedric and Victor agreed to keep the light sabers a secret if Harry and Hermione taught them how to make their own (Harry because he invented them, Hermione because she was writing a book about how to make them, something that left Victor staring at Hermione in awe). Of course since they were planning on teaching them anyway, the trade was no loss.

In took both Cedric and Victor a tad bit longer to build their light sabers than the girls, but they still had a solid two weeks of practice with them before they entered the maze.

On the day of the third task, Harry, Victor, Cedric, and Fleur ate together in the Great Hall, and then proceeded to the quidditch pitch.

Once there Bagman and Moody both tried to give Harry advice, but Harry shrugged it off as he already had his plan worked out.

Hermione, who had been training almost as much as the champions and who was friendly with all of them, hung out near the beginning of the maze with the four of them waiting for the task to start.

Before Dumbledore could order the champions to him, Hermione pulled Harry over and gave him a firm kiss.

"Don't you dare get yourself hurt with any of your bloody heroics this time." She told him, ignoring the wolf whistles, Dumbledore turning red, and Ron turning purple with rage.

Dumbledore dismissed Hermione, and then proceeded to give an over melodramatic speech to the champions about the dangers of the maze.

When Harry yawned Dumbledore snapped "Mr. Potter if you do not take this task seriously then you might end up dying."

Harry just snickered. "I'm not worried what so ever about the maze, the only thing I have to worry about is whatever insane murder attempt you've cooked up against me this year."

Dumbledore turned red again, and told Filch to fire the cannon. With that blast, Cedric and Harry entered the maze, and promptly sat down.

(AN)

Yes, I know, strange cliffy, but I promise, Dumbledore won't like it. If any of you are interested I got the idea for my most of my maze scene from _Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion_ by **DriftWood1965. **The story is more of a parody than anything else, but the maze scenes were absolutely great and I just had to put my spin on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore and everyone in the stands looked at Cedric and Harry in confusion. They sat there for five minutes when the cannon was fired again. When Victor entered the maze, he too promptly sat down next to Harry and the three of them sat in silence.

The spectators however were getting pissed, they had expected to see fierce competition, but the champions were not cooperating.

Five minutes later the cannon boomed again and Fleur entered the maze. When she approached the other champions they got up, and the four of them walked casually into the maze together.

The crowd was getting more than a bit aggravated. They wanted to get hyped up, but the champions were acting like they were four friends out for a stroll, very hard to get hyped up over.

The four champions used the point me spell and quickly made their way towards the cup. Along the way they had to fight a few creatures and spells, quicksand, a couple of boggarts, and a blast ended skrewt.

Never the less, the four of them made it to the final corridor with a minimum of fuss. Once there, the four of them battled an aracarantula and came out on top when Harry used his spider killing spell.

Victor gave Harry a look as if to say 'I told you so' and Harry had the grace to blush.

The four of them surrounded the Triwizard Cup, and Harry counted down.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Now!" Harry called out and the four of them grabbed the handles of the cup and were whisked away by portkey.

HP********************HP*******************HP

Hermione was watching in the stands as the four champions went through the maze together. There were globes of light over the champions that gave them light, and more importantly told the spectators where the champions were in the maze.

Grumbles of discontentment were prolific as the four champions had not split up the entire time.

Hermione had her attention divided. One hand she was watching to make sure the champions didn't need help, on the other she was watching Dumbledore to make sure she caught any signals he gave to his followers.

What was more annoying was that Ron had cornered her in the stands and was ranting about how she was supposed to be his girl.

Normally Hermione would have hexed him as soon as he said those words, but at the moment she was barely paying any attention to the red haired idiot she once called a friend.

Finally, the four champions got to the center of the maze, and Hermione got fed up with Ron's ranting.

"Weasley, shut up, I want nothing to do with you, why don't you go and steal food from the kitchens and insult the cooks? That seems to be the only two things your good at." Hermione finally snapped.

There was a massive gasp from the crowd and Hermione cursed for losing her concentration.

"What happened" she asked Parvati who was sitting right next to her.

"The champions have disappeared!" she said in a panic.

Hermione cursed again and Ron proved that he had no brain when he said "Serves the cowards right for not competing against one another. Maybe with Potter dead I can actually get my girl."

Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione and a large group of girls from Bubuxtons heard his comments and took offense to his insult to the champions and his wish for their demise.

By the time the Bubuxtons girls had drawn their wand and begun to curse Ron, Hermione had already drawn her wand and sent three curses at him.

As the Bubuxtons girls continued to curse the bastard Hermione looked desperately for signs of the champions.

When she saw no sign of them she looked at Dumbledore who looked vaguely concerned.

Hermione was sure that it was more because Harry actually had _help_ in what ever life threatening situation he was now in, rather than the fact that he was in a life threatening situation _again_.

"Dumbledore what the Hell did you do this year?" Hermione screamed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up surprised, and then he rapidly became concerned as most of the spectators remembered Harry's little speech at the beginning of the year.

The crowd started to get ugly when they realized that Dumbledore had tried to murder four students, including two foreign students (Victor and Fleur), two famous students (Harry and Victor), and two purebloods (Cedric and Victor).

When the two other Headmasters began to converge on him Dumbledore grew even more concerned, this was not going according to plan.

HP****************HP********************HP

The four champions landed hard on the ground, but kept their footing. They immediately began scanning for threats.

Harry felt his scar burn painfully.

"Blades" Harry shouted out as he bent double in pain. Cedric was the first to realize what was happening.

"Blades out guys, we have company." Cedric said.

As the two foreign champions drew their light sabers without igniting them a hissing voice called out "Kill the spares."

A cloaked figure walked towards them and yelled "Avada Kadavra!" the beam of deadly green light sped towards Cedric.

In another reality, Cedric, unprepared to be attacked, let alone with an unforgivable, was struck without a fight, dying and leaving Harry alone to witness the birth of the Dark Lord.

In this universe however Cedric was not alone, he had two other champions with him ready to fight, and not only were they warned, but they had something that the Death Eater had never seen.

A white blade of light glowing yellow sprang into being with a snap hiss between Cedric and the beam of deadly green light.

The killing curse was reflected off of Cedric's light saber and careened off into a headstone.

In the next few seconds Victor ignited his orange blade, while Fleur lit her purple one.

"What magic iss this" the hissing voice shrieked. "Kill them!"

The cloaked figure sent another killing curse but it was reflected by Victor's blade.

Fleur, realizing that the figure in front of them was doomed against two light saber and wand wielding champions, looked around for other threats before kneeling and casting diagnostic charms on Harry.

As Cedric and Victor advanced on the figure, wands in one hand, light sabers in the other, the figure started to run from them, dropping a dark bundle on his way. The two of them sent stunners at him, but the figure seemed to vanish before they could connect.

Victor realized that the figure had not apparited, and he cast a homo revelio that lit up a rat on the ground.

Harry, recovered from the pain, stood and lit his own light saber. As Fleur covered his back, Harry advanced on the dark bundle dropped by Wormtail. Harry had recognized him when he shouted out the curse.

"Don't kill the rat guys, I need him alive" Harry called out.

The other two nodded and began attacking the rat with stunners and other disabling spells.

Harry approached the bundle and flipped it open with a toe. The baby form of Voldemort rolled out.

"Potter!" the thing shrieked "How did you do this?" it said baring its teeth at him.

Harry recoiled for a moment and then turned to Fleur. "Would you mind guarding this thing for a moment? It's just a baby form of Voldemort, nothing too dangerous."

Fleur starred at Harry for five long seconds before nodding hesitantly.

Harry nodded back and helped chase down Pettigrew. Harry finally nailed Pettigrew with a stunner when he reverted and tried to throw another Avada Kadavra at Victor.

Victor deflected the curse and Harry bound Wormtail in ropes. He wasn't getting away this time.

The three champions dragged Wormtail over to where Voldemort was being stood over by Fleur.

Taking each other's hands, Fleur summoned the cup to the group. When it touched them, all five and a half beings vanished from the graveyard, leaving a certain snake Horcrux to die on its own.

(AN)

I realize that the production of the Light Saber was a tad glossed over, but remember, Harry had all summer to work on it, plus he had the help of Olivander who makes magical foci for a living. That's as close to an expert as you can get.

As for Harry hating Dumbledore, Harry figured it out when Dumbledore (the head of the courts) refused to give Sirius a trial, but instead forced him on the run. Couple that with the beginnings of teenage rebellion, and a hatred of the Dursleys and you get the Blade of Light plotline.

I can't think of a way for the light saber wielders to gain Jedi abilities like force jump and force lightning within the Poterverse magic system without using either rituals or ambient magic.

I really don't want to use rituals to create Jedi, and I can't think of a way to introduce the ambient magic "Force" so I'm just leaving it with Jedi reflexes with the blade right now. If you have a suggestion as to how to introduce the ambient magic "Force" feel free to review or PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

The champions appeared in front of the bleachers with Peter Pettigrew bound and unconscious. When the spectators saw him, and the champions uninjured, confusion began.

Harry however was not letting Dumbledore off the hook.

"Oy! Dumbledore, for once you underestimated me, sorry to have to tell you this, but this year's murder attempt didn't even come close."

When Dumbledore paled, the crowd got ugly.

"Minister Fudge!" Harry called out in a carrying voice. "Am I still confounded? Because Peter Pettigrew, the real betrayer of my parents is lying _right there_!"

Fudge was gaping at the bound and stunned Pettigrew.

Harry continued. "If you wouldn't mind Minister, I'd like my innocent Godfather pardoned and this piece of scum arrested and thrown in Azkaban. Be careful he's a rat animagus. Just in case you forgot since I told you the same thing _last year_!"

"Mr. Potter, what happened tonight?" Dumbledore asked trying to project a feeling of calm. Harry wasn't feeling calm.

"Oh please, like you don't know Dumbledore? Like you don't know who put my name in the Goblet? Or what was in the chamber of Secrets? Or who was after the Philosophers Stone? Please, I'm in no mood for bull shit."

Dumbledore frowned. "Mr. Potter I'm afraid I have no idea what happened to you and the other champions after you were port keyed out of the maze." He said firmly.

Cedric laughed. "Then why don't you take that port key back to the graveyard where we were attacked by this piece of scum and try and figure it out."

The crowd gasped.

"Maybe zis will help you figure zings out Dumbly dore" Fleur said as she threw the homunculus form of Voldemort at Dumbledore's feet.

Screams reverberated from the people surrounding Dumbledore as they recoiled from the screaming and cursing baby form of Voldemort.

"Vat is your Dark Lord Voldemort." Victor said with contempt. "He is very weak, but he still has the power to give people headaches vith his screaming."

As people realized that Voldemort was not dead, there was a moment of panic. It quickly died down as Harry said "you know that's a pretty sorry excuse for a dark lord, he keeps getting beaten by school children. How did he ever create a 'reign of terror'? Pettigrew was more of a challenge to take down. I think Vulture mort needs to spend some quality time with someone who knows how to beat eleven year olds." Laughter began with the champions. First Fleur, then Cedric, Harry and Victor started to chuckle, and soon everyone was laughing at Voldemort and his over all pathetic attempts to return to power.

Hermione jumped from the stands and raced over to Harry, throwing her arms around him she kissed him deeply.

Harry swung her around and the two of them broke apart after what felt like days.

"So?" Harry whispered to her.

"Couldn't tell, you vanished just as I was distracted by Ron." She replied.

"You were distracted by him? How?" Harry asked is surprise.

Hermione looked sheepish. "He annoyed me so much that I had to curse him."

Harry grinned at her before laughing at her expression.

The five 'Jedi' watched as aurors slapped magic suppressing manacles on Pettigrew and levitated him away.

They saw Moody coming towards them from the maze and Harry waved at him.

Moody waved back and came over towards them.

The other Headmasters and a few members of the public were confronting Dumbledore, who was trying to keep control of the situation. This was rather difficult for him as he had completely lost control of the situation.

This fact was proven as screams rent the air. Dumbledore and the crowd watched as Mad eye Moody cast the killing curse straight at the Boy-Who-Lived.

The crowd watched in slow motion as the beam sped towards the back of The-Boy-Who-Lived. He spun around, saw the beam, and reached his hand out to catch the beam, or at least that's what it looked like.

A metal cylinder flew from Harry's hip to his hand. And just as the beam was about to hit him, a beam of green plasma appeared between him and the killing curse.

When the beam appeared time seemed to speed back up.

The killing curse bounced off Harry's blade, the other champions and Hermione drew their own blades and lit them. Cedric's yellow blade, Victor's red, Fleur's purple, and Hermione's blue.

Moody stood in shock for a moment before he cast another killing curse at Harry.

Harry easily deflected it, and it impacted Moody's peg leg, blasting it apart.

Dumbledore stared. Harry and his friends had some kind of weapon that could deflect the killing curse. No wonder Voldemort and Pettigrew couldn't beat them, those weapons could change everything. Dumbledore resolved to steal one as soon as possible.

"You're a Jedi?" Colin Creevy shrieked.

Those words seemed to shake the crowd out of its stupor. The muggleborn students were shocked and exited to see weapons that they recognized in the magical world. The purebloods had no idea what they were, but they had seen that they were capable of deflecting the killing curse, and if nothing else they would be useful for that.

The muggleborn however knew what those weapons were capable of, more importantly, they knew what they signified.

"Harry, where did you get your light saber? Where was it? Can I get one too? How much are they?" Colin was asking in a rapid fire spiel of questions.

Harry simply said "We each made our own Colin, when she's done you might be able to read Hermione's book on how to build them."

Colin was even more exited after that.

Fudge was having some real problems coming to9 terms with what was happening tonight.

"Mr. Potter, those weapons are not to be in the hands of civilians, hand them over." Fudge blustered.

Cedric laughed. "So let me get this straight, you have a law specifically prohibiting minor wizards from possessing muggle fictional weapons?"

Fudge blustered again, "No, but such dangerous weapons should only be in the possession of the Ministry." This time all of the Jedi laughed.

"You let eleven year olds buy and carry deadly weapons, but you won't let fourteen year olds fighting for their lives build their own?" Hermione asked.

Fudge realized that he had no legal reason to confiscate the weapons, and walked off in a huff.

The Jedi deactivated their light sabers and stowed them away. They took the triwizard winnings from Ludo Bagman, and immediately all four agreed to use the money to help others build light sabers.

Of course they knew that they would have to be careful who they let build one, so they agreed that in order for anyone else to get instructions on how to build one they would have to sign a magical contract to only use the weapons justly and morally.

The five of them were walking back to the castle when a blond girl stepped in front of them.

"If you want to use those weapons, you need to learn to use your bodies, not just your hands." She said dreamily.

"Excuse me?" Cedric said confused.

"Your blades, they are useful as they are, but if you wish to fight like true Jedi you must learn to use ambient magic and body magic. Nothing else will do." The girl said, her eyes not focusing on anything.

Harry stepped forward. "And can you teach us these skills?" he asked intently.

"Of course Harry Potter, otherwise I would not have offered." She said.

"What is your name?" Fleur asked the girl kindly.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said as though she were commenting on the weather.

"I'll speak to you later in the Come and Go Room. If you need to find it ask the elves. Goodbye." So saying, Luna skipped away.

"She vas a very odd girl" Victor said as the five watched her skip down the hall.

"Maybe so, but I think her heart was in the right place." Hermione said softly.

(AN)

Happy New Year

Thanks to _ReflectionsOfReality_ for giving me the name for the magical art of connecting to ambient magic. Padeomency, a very good name

Many of you gave good ideas on how to intro the 'Force' into the Potterverse so I chose a few and combined them. Thanks for the ideas.

Question for you readers, should Dumbledore or Voldemort (if he manages to escape Dumbledore's feet) learn to build their own light sabers and engage the Jedi?

If so should it be just the Lord with a blade? Or the entire Order/Inner circle?

Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later the Champions and Hermione entered the Come and Go Room. Luna was already there waiting for them. The boys nodded to her respectfully and the girls smiled when they saw her.

When all six of them were in the Room, Luna said "You have progressed well; in fact I don't know how you managed to make Light Sabers. If you want to use the full range of powers that those weapons give you access to you need to learn Padeomency and body magic."

The five looked at one another before Harry said "Luna do you want your own Light Saber?"

Luna looked at Harry in surprise for a moment before giving a quick nod.

"That would be lovely Harry Potter." She said dreamily after a moment.

Cedric looked at her in concern. "Are you ok Luna?" he said in concern.

"Oh" Luna said airily "I'm perfectly fine thank you."

Luna seemed to change as she began lecturing on Padeomency.

"Padeomency is the magical art of opening oneself to the ambient magic around you." Luna began. "You must begin by meditating and calming your mind. As many of you already know, the powers you can access are powered by and simultaneously corrupted by, strong emotion. The result is that you must be careful to never use your weapons in anger, fear, or greed."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "I thought the Dark Side was a myth."

Luna gave a dreamy smile. "Why yes Hermione, the Dark Side is a myth. In fact it is even more of a myth than the blades you have in your holsters or the magic you use every day." Hermione blushed at that.

Luna continued "However in one respect you are correct, there is not a set 'Dark' or 'Light' side of the power you can use. However the more powerful and emotional you become, the weaker your control will be. Thus you must choose between power and finesse as a style of power usage."

Victor frowned at that. "You imply ve have a choice, is ver not a right and vong vay to do it?"

Luna shook her head. "Every one of you will find your own balance between passion and peace, power and control. I am not here to teach you the balance you should use. I am here to teach you to use the power in the first place. How you use the power I am training you to use is up to you, however from what I have seen you will be deserving of it."

Fleur got a puzzled look on her face "How do you know zat we will use zees powers for good?" She asked.

"The contract you will sign shortly will ensure that these powers are not abused." Luna said simply with wide eyes.

Cedric grinned and said "The contract may stop us from going on a killing spree as a Dark Lord, but it won't stop Harry here from killing whoever threatens Hermione." he said. He was rewarded by Harry and Hermione sharing a matching blush.

"Oh shut up." Harry muttered half heartedly.

The four laughed at the pair's embarrassment before getting back to business.

HP*********************HP******************HP

The last few weeks of the year were incredibly hectic. Voldemort in his homunculus form was taken to the Ministry where _apparently_ he died. Harry and the Jedi doubted he was truly dead, but they were a bit to busy to care.

Hermione was completing her book and was also spending more time with Harry. Cedric and Luna seemed to be growing closer, and Fleur and Victor were also good friends. Fleur was trying to develop a viable security system for the Light Saber manual, (or as they were jokingly calling it the Holocrom) and was hoping to be done by the time Hermione was finished writing.

Cedric was working with Victor to attract new Jedi who would actually be willing to dedicate a good portion of their time to the Jedi. Harry was actually doing the opposite, trying to stop the hundreds of over eager Star Wars fans among the muggleborn from joining as soon as they could.

He kept trying to emphasize the 'life long commitment' aspect, but it didn't seem to be diluting enthusiasm one iota. If anything, Harry's dissuasion seemed to _increase_ enthusiasm.

Of course then Luna and the other Jedi were still training themselves in Padeomency and were meditating nearly an hour every day.

End of year tests (and OWLs for Cedric) also took a toll on the time the Jedi had to relax.

Dumbledore was also being a pain. Even with the board of Governors looking into his competence, (and who his replacement should be) he was still trying to separate the champions and get at least one of them (he seemed to concentrate on Harry and Hermione because he was used to the pair obeying him) to give up their Light Sabers "For the Greater Good" of course.

Ron was franticly trying to get back into Harry's good books, unfortunately he did it by trying to make Hermione seem stupid, or ugly, or in other words pissing off both of them. After a few days of this, Fred and George talked a tiny bit of sense into their brother. They felt that after being hexed to the hospital wing five times, Ron was not going to learn on his own. The twins considered it their brotherly duty to keep their brother away from Harry and Hermione's wands, the same wands that Ron seemed determined to get cursed by.

Thus Ron found himself the victim of hundreds of pranks near the end of the school year, all designed so that he was to busy dealing with them to bother attacking Hermione or sucking up to Harry.

As the year drew to a close, the Jedi promised not only to stay in contact, but to build a "Jedi Order" at their respective schools. Fleur finally figured out a fool proof way to keep the Holocroms secure by placing runes on the inside covers of the book. The runes would seal the pages to one another unless the person who was trying to read it swore the oath shown of the back cover. If someone tried to force the book open the runes would combust, denying the thief access to the knowledge they were after.

The oath (among other things) stopped the readers from showing the book to anyone who had not taken the oath, or teaching the things they learned in the book to those who had not taken the oath. The upshot of it all was that unless the Death Eaters or Dumbledore were willing to swear to becoming Jedi, they would be unable to build Light Sabers themselves. And with the Jedi sworn to not building Light Sabers for non Jedi, Dumbledore seemed out of luck as far as getting a blade went.

The Jedi by the end of the year were each vaguely aware of what they needed to do to become proficient at Jedi Padeomency. Luna promised to create a second holocrom manual for Padeomency, as most of the (few) books on the subject were either useless for what they were trying to do (use ambient magic as a warning/enhancement system) or were restricted by the European Ministries.

On the last day of school, the Jedi said their heartfelt goodbyes. Victor and Fleur promised again to stay in touch, and the Hogwarts students left on board the Hogwarts express.

HP*********************HP*************************HP

As Harry, Hermione, Luna and Cedric road the train back to Kings Cross Hermione's face lit up.

The two boys recognized the look immediately.

"Spill Hermione" Harry ordered with a grin. Hermione grinned back and said.

"I just got a great idea. You can stay at my house this summer."

Harry's face lit up as well. "That's a great idea!" Harry exclaimed. Unable to resist Harry kissed her soundly.

Cedric coughed and said "Just be careful," he said "And remember you can't use silencing charms over the summer." He said with a grin.

Hermione turned solid Weasley red and ducked her head. Harry looked at Cedric puzzled and then over at Hermione. Suddenly his eyes widened and his face took on the same shade of red.

"Cedric!" he said in exasperation. "We're fourteen thanks; we're not ready to do _that_!" he said embarrassed.

Hermione mumbled "You got that right Potter" with her face still hidden. Cedric and Luna both laughed at their discomfiture as the train slowly pulled into the station.

Harry however was a tad worried. He _really _hoped Hermione didn't kill the Dursleys when she finally met them and realized just what they had done.

(A/N)

The question of Voldy/Dumbles getting blades is quite obviously closed. The oaths and books mean the only way they are going to build Light Sabers is if they somehow steal one and find a way to disable its rune functions that key it to the builder. Unlikely in other words.

The Jedi Order is indeed starting to take shape, and will become quite a powerful force in the future, especially with the muggleborn joining in droves.

Question for the readers now. Other than transfiguration (which _might_ work) how are wizards supposed to counter the Jedi. If you have good ideas please review because I don't want all the fights and battles to be one-sided.


	10. Chapter 10

As Harry and Hermione got off the train, Harry looked around carefully. He opened himself to the surrounding ambient magic as much as possible while manually scanning for threats. Not finding any, Harry relaxed. He and Hermione said goodbye to Cedric and Luna, both of whom were joining their families on the wizarding side of the barrier.

Hermione and Harry stepped through the barrier into the muggle world. Harry spotted the Dursleys but ignored them for not as he went to meet Hermione's parents. Harry had actually planned on living with Sirius this summer; unfortunately Fudge was dragging his feet on clearing him.

"Hello Mr. Granger" Harry said. While holding out his hand. Mr. Granger took his hand and pumped it enthusiastically.

"Glad to finally meet you son, Hermione's been writing about you for years." Looking him up and down he continued "Although I have to say, I sort of expected you to be taller the way Hermione describes you."

Harry blushed dropped his hand.

A woman who had to be Hermione's mother walked over and shook Harry's hand as well.

"Mum, could Harry stay with us this summer?" Hermione asked her mother. With her parents staring at her, Hermione blushed before saying "He doesn't really get along with his relatives and the two of us have been working on a project we'd rather not interrupt."

Mr. Granger stared at Hermione, blinked, looked at Harry, blinked again and then narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"This _project,_" he said carefully "It wouldn't happen to include being alone in a dark room would it?"

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed with a fiery blush.

Harry also went red and brought his hand up to his face. Then he muttered "Why does everyone think we're sleeping with one another." Unfortunately Mr. Granger heard him quite clearly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said dangerously.

"Huh? Oh Cedric made a similar comment on the train back here." Harry said hurriedly.

Nodding slowly Mr. Granger said "If you can get Harry's guardian's permission then he can stay with us ok?" he said the last as an aside to his wife who only nodded with a small smile.

Harry and Hermione shared a grin before Harry jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

"My _guardians_" he growled with contempt "are over there, and they'll be absolutely delighted to be rid of me for an entire summer."

Looking over Harry's shoulder, Mr. Granger spotted a group of three people who looked like a comedy trio. The wife was thin as a stick, the son was as fat as a hippo, and the father had a face that was as red as a tomato. All three of them were glaring holes in Harry's back.

Frowning, Mr. Granger asked Harry "Do they always glare at you like that?" Harry gave a mirthless laugh.

"Oh trust me, glaring is usually the _least _of my worries at their house." Harry said with spite.

Mr. Granger frowned even more at that and the Dursleys chose that moment to waddle, I mean _walk _over to the foursome.

"I'm sorry sir," Vernon said "my nephew is a criminal delinquent and he is also a thief, I'll keep take him home before he steals something."

Mr. Granger's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Turning to Harry he said "I see they have quite the high opinion of you Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and replied "Well, it's not really their fault, they've told those lies so often that they almost believe them themselves."

Vernon began sputtering "How dare you boy? I have given you..."

Harry interrupted "I've heard this before, and you know what, you can keep all your so called generosity. Hand-me-downs and a cupboard is not generosity, its abuse. If I have anything to say about it I will never darken your doorstep again."

Vernon started sputtering when Hermione came forward with a face pale with anger. "Did you say cupboard Harry?" she asked tightly. Mrs. Granger standing behind her gasped.

Harry gave a small nod and Hermione rounded on the Dursleys.

"How dare you." She said in a quiet voice dripping with suppressed violence. "How _dare_ you abuse him?" Harry grabbed her by her arm.

"Hermione stop" Harry said firmly. She ignored his pleas.

"Let me go Harry" she hissed her eyes locked on the quivering Dursleys. "I'm going to kill them."

Harry didn't let go. He spoke directly to the Dursleys.

"I'm staying with Hermione and her family this summer, and I suggest you leave now, before my girlfriend here does something I don't think either of us will regret."

The Dursleys backed off quickly and then fled.

The Grangers and Harry helped calm Hermione down before they walked over to the car and began the drive back to their house.

"Girlfriend Mr. Potter?" Mr. Granger said dangerously. Harry gulped obviously, and Hermione started giggling.

The four relaxed in the car and the Grangers finally introduced themselves by the names Dan and Emma. Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to call them by their first names comfortably, but he appreciated the gesture.

By the time they reached the Granger's house, Hermione had already begun to tell her parents about the year that they had at Hogwarts.

The Granger adults were more than a bit surprised that Harry had managed to get three school champions to work together.

Mrs. Granger made a comment about diplomacy being a plus that Harry didn't understand, but it caused Hermione to go brick red, and she refused to tell Harry why.

Finally they arrived at the house, and Harry helped Hermione unload the car.

Harry was set up in the guest bedroom, which (to the minor distress of the Grangers) was right next to Hermione's room. When Hermione mentioned that, Mr. Granger gave them both a pointed stare that left them both blushing madly.

After getting settled and unpacking in his summer room, Harry went down into the kitchen where he started dinner. About halfway through making a lasagna, Mrs. Granger came down and the two of them finished up the cooking.

Over dinner Hermione began explaining about Harry and how he constructed a weapon last summer. The Grangers were impressed, but Mrs. Granger had a slight frown on her face.

Hermione then started talking about how he had taught her and Fleur to make them, and eventually Cedric and Victor joined them.

She went through the entire tale without once telling her parents what the weapon actually was, she wanted desperately to see her parents' surprise.

Finally, after telling how they had been forced to reveal the weapons to stop an imposter posing as their defense teacher Mr. Granger asked

"So what exactly are these weapons that you made?"

Harry grinned and held out his hand. His light saber flew from his sheath and into his hand, causing the Grangers to jump.

Mrs. Granger frowned and said "I thought you couldn't do magic over the summer Harry?"

It was Hermione who said "Actually we learned that's not true, we just can't do _wand_ magic over the summer, everything else is fine."

Nodding, Mrs. Granger turned to her husband only to stare in concern. Mr. Granger's eyes were locked on the metal shaft in Harry's hands. Eyes wide in disbelief and shock, he whispered "Is that what I think it is?"

When Harry grinned and nodded, he sat back and put his head in his hands. "My god." He whispered under his breath.

Mrs. Granger looked confused at her husband. "Dan what is it?" she asked in concern.

Hermione leaned over to Harry and in a stage whisper said "Mums not really a fan." Then she gave a small giggle.

"Ok, what is it?" Mrs. Granger said losing patience.

Harry stood up and flipped the switch, causing a green blade to appear in the Granger's dining room.

Finally realizing what it was, Mrs. Granger gasped.

Mr. Granger croaked out "He made a bloody light saber, and our daughter has one too."

Harry and Hermione shared a victorious grin.


	11. Chapter 11

After getting over their shock, Dan had only one thing to say.

"I want one." He said with his eyes lit up in enthusiasm.

"What?" Harry said flabbergasted. When he had made the light sabers he had designed them to work with wizards and witches, not muggles. He wasn't even sure it was possible.

"Mr. Granger, I'm not sure that it's possible for you to" he never got to finish that sentence as Mr. Granger interrupted him.

"Posh, I've seen the movies a hundred times and I know how they work, plus they would be useful against wizards who think we're helpless."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Is there anything in the design that would make it impossible for a muggle to use?"

Harry frowned. "Not the design per say, but there are two problems. One, they can't swear a magical oath to get access to the Holocron, and two, even if they built them, they would be unable to use body magic or Padeomency to enhance themselves."

"What's the problem with that?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"And what is Padeomency? Or body magic? Or" Mr. Granger stopped when his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them speak dear."

Harry then preceded to explain how the blade itself used ambient magic to power itself, but that to use it fully the wielder had to use Padeomency, and Body magic, neither of which a muggle could use.

Regardless of that fact, Dan was determined to get a light saber "Even if I can't use it as well as you guys, at least we won't be helpless if trouble comes calling."

Harry and Hermione shared a sigh; this was going to be a long summer.

HP**********************HP**********************HP

It took nearly a month for the Grangers to build their light sabers, even with Harry and Hermione's help. Without access to the Holocron (they couldn't swear a binding oath) they had to learn everything directly from Harry and Hermione, who were only able to teach them some of what they needed to know. They had to find other information, like the final design, on their own.

As an added problem, it took them far longer to actually build the weapons than it did Harry and Hermione. Quite simply, they were unused to drawing runes, and hand to practice until they were perfect.

As the adult Grangers practiced rune drawing, Harry and Hermione practiced Padeomency and other "Jedi" arts.

Eventually they decided to give a little demonstration of what they, and the blades could do.

HP*********************HP**********************HP

Harry and Hermione walked out into the backyard of the Granger house. The adults were waiting there already. Since the backyard was surrounded by a hedge, they weren't worried about others seeing the sparing match that was about to happen.

First, both Harry and Hermione turned their containment fields to maximum power, so that only a slight amount of heat could bleed through. This was so that they didn't accidentally kill one another during their spar. The worst that might happen is a simple burn score, which would heal in a matter of days. Painful, yes, but better than being sliced in half because they were careless.

Then, they bowed to one another, and ignited their respective blades. Hermione's blade was azure blue, while Harry's was a bright green.

The adult Grangers watched in awe as the fight began.

Harry started by charging towards Hermione. As he got closer Hermione prepared to block him, and he flipped right over her as he brought his blade down.

This surprised Hermione, who barely got her blade up in time to block the overhead strike.

As Harry landed right next to her, Hermione was off balance and in the midst of turning to face him. Harry in turn took advantage of her surprise to launch a series of rapid slashes at her abdomen. Luckily for Hermione, Harry lost his footing for a moment on the dew filled grass, giving Hermione a chance to recover.

Hermione twisted and blocked the strikes, retreating rapidly. Harry advanced just as quickly, striking over his head in two directions. While this left him open to most attacks, the blur of green light was keeping Hermione's blue blade up near her face, blocking the strikes from two directions.

Realizing that she was in a bad position, Hermione ducked one of Harry's swings, and twisted her blade around hers, forcing them both to the ground. Harry responded with a leap that disengaged their blades and carried him a few feet from Hermione's blade.

The two of them settled into a circle, pacing around it, and then engaging in a series of rapid moves before disengaging and moving back into the circle.

Finally, after nearly five minutes of this, Harry went on an all out attack.

The two Jedi's blades flashed in blurs as Hermione was forced back. While she had the skill, she didn't have the same killer instinct that Harry was imbued with, the same instinct that let him kill a basilisk at twelve years of age.

Because of this, Hermione decided that a traditional sparing technique was not going to let her win against Harry, so she tried something new.

A lightning fast block by her blade, and Hermione jumped. Harry, not expecting that, pushed forward, right underneath her. In a similar move to what Harry used at the beginning of the sparing match. Hermione landed right behind him, already facing him and attacking. Harry barely got his blade up, and was forced to rapidly give ground to recover from Hermione's assault.

The major difference here however, was that Harry had less room to retreat. Hermione had maneuvered him so that he was forced into the wall of the house.

As soon as his back hit the wall, Harry knew he was in trouble.

Hermione knew it to, and pressed her attack with renewed ferocity.

Harry struggled to block the rain of blows coming at his from all sides, but the wall behind him stopped him from bringing his blade behind him to counter fast strikes from Hermione. A few more seconds, and Hermione would win. Harry refused to be beaten however. With an unexpected swing, he pinned both blades to the ground. Only for a second, but that was all he needed. He jumped, and pushed himself off from the wall, flying almost fully horizontal; he hit Hermione before she had a chance to react, sending both of them tumbling across the yard with their blades left behind.

When they stopped struggling, Hermione's parents started clapping and Dan had a wide grin.

"If you two can do that already, I think that by the time you're done you'll be_ better _than the real Jedi!"

Harry and Hermione blushed, got up, and summoned their blades back to their hands.

HP***********************HP******************HP

Dumbledore was a rather unhappy man. Prior to the tournament debacle, he could have called himself an unhappy Leader of the Light, or an unhappy Chief Warlock of the Wizemgot, or even an unhappy Supreme Mugwump, but now, he was simply an unhappy man.

He had lost the title of Supreme Mugwump thanks to Madame Maxime and Karkoroff, and he had lost the title of Chief Warlock thanks to Fudge making public the fact that he opposed the pardoning of Sirius Black.

He had tried to delay the pardon, or even just simply declare Black an unfit guardian, but Fudge, curse him, had made those statements public.

Dumbledore cursed again. When he tried convincing Fudge to delay Black's pardon a few weeks ago (so that he could ensure the blood wards around Privet Drive were fully recharged), Fudge had turned on him in an instant. The statements he had made were leaked to the press, and the Prophet had an absolute field day.

**Head of the Courts to Deny Lord Black Justice!**

Headlines like that all but ruined him. In fact, when he tried reorganizing the Order of the Phoenix, only a few people like Mundungus Fletcher and Hestia Jones responded to his call.

What was worse, the house he had been intending to use for Headquarters was under Black's control, and Black was not too happy about Dumbledore trying to keep him away from Harry and on the run.

The upshot of it all, was that Dumbledore had few supporters remaining (even Moody would not come near him on the chance that he would betray his own people, Dumbledore had forgotten that Black was once a member of the Order) and the only position he had left was that of Headmaster.

Considering the fact that the board of governors was only one vote shy of firing him made that position tenuous at best.

Dumbledore cursed Harry Potter, for he was the reason for all of this. If he had just gone along and helped Voldemort rise back to power, none of this would have happened. Voldemort needed a physical body before he could be killed for good, and the Tournament had been the perfect way to do it without any suspicion falling on him.

The added bonus of Voldemort killing one of his own Horcruxes would have been good to, but even that had failed.

No, Dumbledore was not in a very good position at this time.

(A/N)

So I'm back, and I would like to thank all of people who have reviewed this story and given me ideas.

Apparently Padeomency is actually a real discipline that involves reading the lines on feet. For the sake of my sanity and my plot I am choosing to ignore this information.

Thanks to everyone who gave me advice on killing my main characters, when the story moves forward a bit some of those things will come into play.

I've been receiving a lot of criticism for my portrayal of Harry and Dumbledore; hopefully the Dumbledore POV helps clear up any lingering questions.

For those of you who still have questions, you can post them on my forum (which you can find on my profile) and I'll answer them as soon as possible.


End file.
